fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario
Mario & Luigi: Cosmic Chaos (also known as Mario & Luigi RPG 6: Dimensional Voyage in Japan and Mario & Luigi + Cosmic Bros. in Europe and Australia) is a title for the Nintendo 3DS, developed by AlphaDream in collaboration with Shooting Star Studios. It is the sixth title in the Mario & Luigi series. The plot of the game revolves around Mario and Luigi teaming up with their Cosmic Clones from a different dimension in order to prevent an evil being from completely mixing up the dimensions. Story "In a world completely different to the Mushroom World, a big land exists, known as the '''Voeedian Kingdom'. This kingdom is gobernated by an evil tyrant named Gorlassar. Gorlassar reveals a mysterious orb, from which he observes the space. He used to think that his kingdom was the only place with living beings, until he saw a different planet in his orb. With the help of his henchmen Tricky, Smarty '''and '''Psycho* he explored this planet, discovering a different species of living beings living in it. Figuring out that more dimensions with more planets had to exist, he decided to upgrade his orb abilities just a little bit more. Now capable of seeing beyond dimensional boundaries, Gorlassar discovers a world that really caught his attention... the Mushroom Kingdom's world..."'' More coming soon! Gameplay The basic gameplay is similar to past games, especially Dream Team and Paper Jam, maintaining traditional features in the series, such as the enemy attack avoiding techniques, Bros. Item usage, Badges, Bros. Moves and also out-of-battle techniques. The game introduces new techniques that require the Mario Bros. and the Cosmic Bros. to mix their abilities. The Cosmic Bros. have a strange ability that allows them to become shadows, and they are able to use this in order to become Mario's and Luigi's shadows and complete certain puzzles that require this ability. For example, Mario and Luigi can use the Cosmic Bros. as means of transportation over certain hazards by using their shadows, and also as a way to confuse overworld enemies. The cosmic shadows can also stretch themselves in order to reach normally unachievable items or important areas. In order to control the cosmic shadows, the player will have the Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Luigi silhouettes in the bottom screen, and will be able to perform their moves with the stylus. Several objects and obstacles can only be altered, moved or destroyed by the Cosmic Bros., and others only by the Mario Bros. 'Battle System' To start a battle, Mario, Luigi, Cosmic Mario or Cosmic Luigi must touch an enemy or perform a First Strike by jumping on the enemy in the overworld. A first strike will damage the enemy before the battle starts. Since the game is an RPG, players and enemies will take turns to attack each other. Using well timed attacks can deal more damage to enemies. In the battles, players will control the four members of the group. Unlike in Partners in Time and more like in Paper Jam, Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Luigi will fight alongside but independantly from Mario and Luigi. There are now six categories of attack, as in Bowser's Inside Story. These are Jump, Hammer, Item, Bros. Attacks '''(for Mario and Luigi) or the new '''Cosmic Attacks (for Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Luigi),' Bros. Badges' and Flee. Similarly to Dream Team, an additional seventh option appears named Hint '''if the player loses a battle and tries again. Ranking returns, along with Lakitu in the level up system, as opposed to ''Dream Team ''in which he was absent. Stats Each character has his own HP, SP, POW, DEF, SPEED and STACHE points. When they finish a battle, they each gain EXP points and Coins. With enough Experience Points, they can level-up and increase their respective statistic. * HP''' (abbreviation of Heart Points) is the amount of health the heroes have. When an enemy hits either of them, they lose HP. When their HP reaches zero, they pass out, but can be revived with a 1-Up Mushroom or 1-Up Super. HP can be replenished with a Mushroom or a Nut. *''' SP''' (abbreviation of Special Points) is how many times the heroes can use a Special Move. Each attack uses up a certain amount of SP, draining the total. SP can only be restored by using Syrup. *''' POW''' (abbreviation of Power) is how strong the player is. The higher their POW stats are, the more damage they will perform. *''' DEF''' (abbreviation of Defense) is how much damage the player can block from an enemy hit. The higher their DEF stats are, the less damage they will take. *''' SPEED''' is how fast the heroes are. The more SPEED they have, the more they can attack an enemy in a single turn. *''' STACHE''' is the most unique of Mario, Luigi, Cosmic Mario and Cosmic Luigi's stats. The higher their STACHE stats are, the greater there is a chance of a Lucky Hit, which doubles POW. Plus, it gives the heroes discounts when buying at shops and increases the worth of items sold. Ranks TBA Status Effects TBA Out-of-battle techniques TBA Special Attacks Bros. Attacks TBA Cosmic Attacks New attacks that allow the four members of the team to perform special attacks by combining their moves. Most Cosmic Attacks have something to do with the Cosmic Bros. Abilities to turn into shadows and help Mario and Luigi perform more techniques. Not all Cosmic Attacks involve the four players, though. They are divided in Common Cosmic Attacks and Core Cosmic Attacks Characters Playable Other Characters More coming soon. Enemies TBA Bosses TBA Items TBA Locations TBA Sidequests TBA Gallery Artwork Mario Luigi M&LCC.png|Mario and Luigi (from box cover). Mario CosmicChaos.png|Mario Luigi CosmicChaos.png|Luigi CosmicMario CosmicChaos.png|Cosmic Mario CosmicLuigi CosmicChaos.png|Cosmic Luigi Starlow CosmicChaos.png|Starlow MarioBros and CosmicBros M&LCC.png|Official artwork of the Mario Bros. and the Cosmic Bros. with Starlow. Peach CosmicChaos.png|Princess Peach Toadsworth CosmicChaos.png|Toadsworth PeachToadsworth CosmicChaos.png|Artwork of Princess Peach and Toadsworth, ambushed by Cosmic Clones. Newvillain.png|Gorlassar's concept art. M&LCC TrickySmartyPsycho.png|From left to right: Psycho*, Tricky and Smarty. KingLaxus CosmicChaos.png|King Laxus Gorlassar M&LCC.png|Gorlassar Miscellaneous M&LCC Boxart.png|Box art. Trivia *This is the 6th game in the Mario and Luigi series (8th if you count the remakes) to date. *This is the third game to feature Cosmic versions of Mario and Luigi, the other two being the Super Mario Galaxy games. Category:Mario & Luigi (series) Category:2016 Category:2017 Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Single Player Games Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Action Role-Playing Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series)